Melodic
by Dancing Mouse
Summary: Summary: Pre-G1. Two future enemies find common ground. Blaster/Soundwave. Feedback welcome!
1. Noticing

Melodic

Disclaimer: HASBRO owns them all. Alas…

Author's Note: FUTURE SLASH ALERT! If you don't like it, turn back now. Also, this could be considered a slight AU, since the majority of the Bots mentioned in here started out more or less Neutral. I'll explain how they get where they are in the show later on.

Part One: Noticing

OooooO

Late night at the Laser Hub, the only dance club in the Neutral territories, which would explain why it attracted a wide variety of bots, and why it was always so crowded you couldn't even take a step without running into someone. Many a Mech and Femme went there, to drink, to socialize and to listen to the music. The music was the main attraction of the club. Well, with DJs with an audio for music and a talent for spinning records, it wasn't too hard to imagine why.

"Y'all ready to slice and dice the dance floor?" A red and orange Mech called out over the loud speaker. "I wanna see all y'all out on the floor, shaking your afts!" He pressed a button at the crowds cheering, and a popular Techno remix poured out of the speakers.

"You really know how to rally the crowd, my man," A black and white bot said, a smile plastered on his face as he manned the turntables.

"That's why they hired me." He beamed. "Otherwise, why else would be here?"

"'Cause you love loud music?" Jazz quipped, spinning the records in time with the music.

"Well, they don't call me Blaster for nothin', Jazz." He said, sticking out his chassis in a proud gesture, earning him a laugh and a good natured shake of the head from the Mech beside him.

As Blaster's optics roved over the writhing crowd, a Mech caught his optic. Actually, it was a glowing visor that did. He couldn't see the rest of the Mech through the darkened shadows.

"Hey Jazz, y'think you can handle the music for awhile?" Blaster asked. Catching the curious tone in his voice, Jazz cocked his head to the side. "Sure."

"Thanks," Blaster grinned, making his way out of the DJ booth and onto the crowed dance floor.

"Look out now," He said, nudging his way through the crowd until he made his way to the Mech that caught his optic. Upon closer inspection, he noticed that he was a dark blue color, which would explain why he blended into the shadows so easily.

"Hey, why aint'cha dancin'?" Blaster said to the Mech, using the encouraging tone he used when he noticed others not dancing. "You gotta move with the groove." He was glad the music was muffled enough over here that he could keep his voice at a normal decibel level.

The Mech turned his visor towards him, face mostly hidden by a shining silver mask, making it impossible to read him just by observing him. That made Blaster a bit uncomfortable, but it wouldn't be good customer service to show it so he hid it behind a friendly smile.

"Dancing: Unnecessary. Music: Adequate enough." The Mech answered, his voice low and monotone, but not without a certain musical quality of its own. Blaster actually found it more interesting that the music playing around him currently.

"So, does that mean you…like it?" Blaster asked, not quite sure how to take the Mech's response.

The Mech stared at Blaster for a moment, the nodded slowly once. "Harmony: Acceptable and audio pleasing. Rhythm: Above average." He turned back to the crowd, studying them.

Blaster raised an amused eyeridge. He never heard anyone describe his music that in depth before. Usually it was just a superficial comment said on the fly. He was beginning to think he and Jazz were the only Bots on the planet that actually _heard_ music, and not just listened to it.

Until now…

"Amusement: Misplaced." The blue Mech spoke up again, not taking his visor off the crowd.

Blaster startled a bit as the Mech's voice cut through his musings. "Oh…am I that easy to read?" He joked, not wanting to admit he wasn't paying enough attention to respond with anything more intelligent.

"Affirmative."

"_Hey Blaster, I'm callin' it a night. Scratch came in early." _Jazz's voiced crackled over his intercom, causing him to flinch slightly.

"Alright," He acknowledged as he heard Jazz announcing the switch of DJs to the crowd, which earned a nice chunk of disappointed groans from the crowd.

"So, what do ya think of _this_ music?" Blaster asked, trying to make small talk and the music started back up. Also, he wanted to hear what this Mech thought, since he seemed to hear what other didn't.

"Style: Different. Harmony: Grating. Rhythm: Off set. Conclusion: Substandard."

"Y'know, I thought the same thing. Jazz likes it, but he likes anythin' you can move too." Blaster said, more to himself than his newly found companion.

"You bet your aft I do." Came Jazz's good natured response to Blaster's comment. "So, who caught your optic down here?" Jazz asked, slyly prodding Blaster in the chassis.

"Oh, this is…" He paused. He didn't even ask the Mech his name.

The Mech turned towards Blaster, sensing his hesitation at introducing him and decided to answer himself.

"Soundwave."

"Love the name," Jazz commented, ever present smile widening.

Soundwave said nothing, just studied the two Mechs in front of him. Blaster started feeling uncomfortable again. There was something about being looked at by a practically faceless Mech that made him want to cover his aft and run.

Jazz, sensing an awkward silence rising up, broke the silence. "I'm Jazz. This here's Blaster." He introduced them, pointing at each of them respectively.

Soundwave didn't say a word, just nodded in silent understanding.

"Well, since we're off, you two wanna go listen to the music? Surprisingly enough, I'm too pooped to party." Jazz broke the silence, his natural easy going nature making Blaster relax a bit.

"Yeah sure." Blaster turned to Soundwave. "How's about it? Wanna make some more comparisons?" He half joked, willing away that uneasy feeling out of the pit of his holding chambers.

Soundwave nodded, letting the two music loving Bots lead him off to a more music friendly spot.

OooooO

Blah, bad first chapter is bad. I really need to get back in the swing of writing Transformers, seeing as if I've been focusing on other Fandoms as of late. Hopefully, I'll get back in my groove in the next chapter.

Also, I hope I didn't screw up any characterizations. I don't write these guys too often, so I apologize if anyone's OOC.


	2. Walking Home

Melodic

Disclaimer: HASBRO owns them all. Alas…

Author's Note: FUTURE SLASH ALERT! If you don't like it, turn back now. Also, this could be considered a slight AU, since the majority of the Bots mentioned in here started out more or less Neutral. I'll explain how they get where they are in the show later on.

Part Two: Walking Home

OooooO

After a few songs and an Energon cube on Jazz later, the club started to die down a bit. What was meant by a bit was that a few bots left and the dance floor, leaving slightly more room to move around.

"All right y'all, I think I'm going to start headin' home." Jazz said, stretching his arms above his head.

Blaster, who shifted slightly under Soundwave's steady stare, nodded. "I'm off tomorrow, but I'm pretty drained myself. You wanna lift home?" Blaster offered their companion, not wanting to seem rude and seem like they were ditching him.

Soundwave shook his head once. "Transportation: Acquired in advance."

"Okay then. See ya around," Jazz smiled, waving a hand at him as he made his way to the door, Blaster in tow behind him.

"So, what did ya think of that Mech?" Blaster asked Jazz when they finally made it out onto the neon lit streets.

"He didn't talk much, but he seemed interesting enough," Jazz shrugged. "Very mysterious, y'know?"

"Yeah…He did," Blaster agreed, but sounded like he was distracted. Sure, Soundwave did seem interesting, but there was something about him that made him uncomfortable.

"You all right? You seem distracted," Jazz asked, picking up on Blaster's tone as they turned around a corner, heading down a semi barren street.

"Yeah…Why wouldn't I be?" He answered, putting on a forced smile and trying to make it look believable. Jazz didn't buy it for a minuet, raising a disbelieving optic ridge.

"C'mon, you know better than to lie to me. I always know when something's buggin' you, now spill."

Blaster pressed his lips together. Jazz always did have a knack for reading him like an open book. He sighed, rubbing the back of his helmet slowly.

"Soundwave's face," He finally admitted.

"What about it?" Realization dawned in Jazz's optics. "It bothered ya didn't it?"

"Yeah. It's like he was hiding something behind it. It's weird, talking to someone that you can't read easily."

"I wouldn't worry too much about it." Jazz put a hand on Blaster's shoulder. "He's probably just hidin' some old battle wounds or something. Like that Mech that comes into the club once in awhile, Optimus."

"Yeah, you're probably right," Blaster smiled. "I mean, no point in holdin' it against him if that's the case." He still felt unsettled, but he shrugged it off.

"Hey, you wanna crash at my place tonight?" Jazz offered out of the blue. "I mean, we're closer there than we are to yours. Besides, if you're that creeped out, no sense in you walkin' home alone huh?" He smiled warmly at him.

Blaster nodded, feeling relieved that he did offer. He really wasn't looking forward to walking home in that dark, especially since he had to cut through a few dark alleys to reach his own living quarters. He also felt a bit embarrassed, being a grown Mech and all, running to a friend's place just because he was a little freaked out. He knew Jazz didn't mind, he did offer after all, but still…

"Yeah, but you get the couch. I ain't sharin' a bed with you again. Last time I did, I ended lyin' on the floor with a dent in my aft," Jazz teased, chuckling slightly at Blaster's restless sleeping habits.

Blaster laughed right back, poking the black and white Mech in the side. "You're no hit number to sleep with either."

Jazz shrugged, laughing quietly. "Guilty as charged."

Forgetting about Soundwave for the moment, the two Mechs moved through the streets, laughing between themselves. What they didn't count on was two glowing eyes, watching from the rooftops. Those eyes belonged to a certain robotic condor.

Silently, Laserbeak took off, slicing through the air as he followed the two unsuspecting Mechs.

OooooO

"Well, welcome home," Jazz joked, keying in the code to open the door to his apartment.

"Y'know the drill: Sit, make yourself comfortable. Wanna Cube?" He rattled off, walking over to a small dispenser, looking over at Blaster, who was making his way over to the couch.

"Yeah, sure." He took his friend's offer, sitting down on the couch. He still felt a little weird, being so scared of a Mech that he had to sleep at a friend's like some little one who just had a nightmare, but Jazz pushed that thought out of his mind when he sat down next to him, handing him his Energon Cube.

"So, feel better now?" Jazz asked, sipping on his cube, looking at Blaster. Blaster paused slightly, medenta gritting slightly. He was still a little on edge, but being with Jazz, coupled with the Energon cube would cure that.

"A little," He admitted. "I'll be fine in the mornin' though."

"Hey, wanna watch a Holo? I got a million of 'em?" Jazz suggested, wanting to offer something to do.

"Sure. Nothin' too freaky though," Blaster laughed as Jazz got up and went over to the Holo stand, running his hands over them, looking for something good.

"How about "Freaky Freaks in the Freakiest Places." Sound good enough for ya?" Jazz teased, laughing as Blaster stuck out his glossa at him.

As the two Mechs got comfortable, laughing and drinking their cubes, they didn't notice Laserbeak looking in the window. If he could, he'd be grinning like he just caught a petro-rabbit. Turning away from the window, he took off again, gliding through the sky silently until he reached an empty lot nestled behind a few abandoned buildings. Swooping down, he perched on a blue Mech's shoulder canon with the soft clink of metallic talons against metal, squawking affectionately as a blue finger stroked his head gently.

"Location obtained?" Soundwave inquired, earning a confirming hiss from his cassette.

"Excellent." Soundwave nodded, opening his chest compartment so that Laserbeak could nestle within.

OooooO

Uh-oh, Soundwave knows where Jazz lives. Well, that's not a bad thing…yet.

Yeah, this has been sitting half finished on my computer forever due to a bad case of writer's block. Hopefully, said block will stay away now.


End file.
